suicidemousefandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidemouse.avi
Suicidemouse.avi (or "Suicide Mouse" for short) is a number one lost episode Creepypasta hit written by Nintendo News Reporter, Alexander Culafi. The pasta was first mentioned on /x/ around October of 2009; despite the pasta becoming popular to those back then, it gained a lot of attention provoking remakes, games, parodies, and more from other users on the internet. About According to the Creepypasta, Suicidemouse.avi is a lost, vintage Mickey Mouse cartoon directed by Walt Disney back in the 1930's. The film depicts an unusual continuous loop of Mickey walking while passing through buildings; an audio track of keys being played onto the piano can be heard in the background aggressively until it cut to static at the half minute mark, before the whole video abruptly cuts to black at the third minute and a couple of seconds in. Rumors say that the video ended like that; after famous film critic, Leonard Maltin reviewed the cartoon, he said that it was "too junky" to be put on DVD but wanted to have a digital copy. Analyzing it, the copy claimed to be exactly nine minutes and four seconds long. During this point, the creator brought up an e-mail that was received to one of the employees inside the animation studios of Disney. According to them, they said that the scene still went to black until the sixth minute before going back to Mickey Mouse walking again. The picture starts to get weird as the moans can be heard in the background faintly. The sidewalks were going in different ways, leaving Mickey's walking physics the same. When they grew louder and more irritating over the next minute, the picture gets more weird as colors started to flash onto the screen. The noisy moans are morphed into a loud distorted scream while Mickey's face falls apart; only his eyeballs are rolling downward to his chin and his mouth curling into an evil smile. A couple of more seconds, the buildings fell apart and pieces begin to float in midair as the sidewalk still goes in different directions. At this point, Maltin got disturbed and sent an employee to finish the rest of the video, telling him to take notes about everything that happened until the last second. The distorted screaming and the visuals lasted until the eighth minute and a couple of seconds in before cutting to the scene of the vintage Mickey Mouse face with a broken music box being played faintly in the background. This picture lasted until thirty seconds; the employee who sent the email didn't receive any information at that part of the video yet. After the video stopped, the Disney employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin, saying a couple of times "Real suffering is not known" before grabbing the security guard's pistol and shooting himself. According to the employee who sent the e-mail to the creator, the last frame of the video was a piece of Russian text that translates in English, "The sights of hell brings its viewers back in." He says that the video no longer exists, but it has been recently on RapidShare; after a dozen of attempts inside tfhe studios, there were other employees inside the studio that got fired from their jobs. He warns to the author that if he ever finds a copy of it, he suggests him not to view it and to contact him via phone. The last piece of the e-mail were his initials, "TR." The author concludes that he found a copy of the film but it probably was still out there on the internet. Origin The first known story of the leaked video has been published onto 4chan's /x/ written by an anonymous person, (now proven to be a recent Nintendo News Reporter employee) named Alexander Culafi. It has been recorded onto the internet since the 22nd of October, around the year 2009. In this original story, the employee says, "I cannot see what has been unseen"; which is later changed to "Real suffering is not known". Early Video A video recreation of the pasta was later published onto YouTube by user under the name, "Dakabt." In the description, he claims that the film was originally made by an earlier user, "jojacob666"; he has made other creations that are relevant. In a video revealing hidden images from the recreation, Jo claims to have hidden some faint clips of a ventriloquist dummy's face, a primordial marionette's jaw, a person's feet, various animal bones and camcorder scrolls of a painting of a suicidal god from Begotten. During the seventh minute, he adds on that the deep voice is an audio track of a man speaking in Esperanto. The Delicious Creepypasta So do any of you remember those Mickey Mouse cartoons from the 1930s? The ones that were just put out on DVD a few years ago? Well, I hear there is one that was unreleased to even the most avid classic Disney fans. According to sources, it's nothing special. It's just a continuous loop (like Flintstones) of Mickey walking past six buildings that goes on for two or three minutes before fading out. Unlike the cutesy tunes put in though, the song on this cartoon was not a song at all, just a constant banging on a piano for a minute and a half before going to white noise for the remainder of the film. It wasn't the jolly old Mickey we've come to love either, Mickey wasn't dancing, not even smiling, just kind of walking as if you or I were walking, with a normal facial expression, but for some reason his head tilted side to side as he kept this dismal look. Up until a year or two ago, everyone believed that after it cut to black and that was it. When Leonard Maltin was reviewing the cartoon to be put in the complete series, he decided it was too junk to be on the DVD, but wanted to have a digital copy due to the fact that it was a creation of Walt. When he had a digitized version up on his computer to look at the file, he noticed something. The cartoon was actually 9 minutes and 4 seconds long. This is what my source emailed to me, in full (he is a personal assistant of one of the higher executives at Disney, and acquaintance of Mr. Maltin himself): "After it cut to black, it stayed like that until the 6th minute, before going back into Mickey walking. The sound was different this time. It was a murmur. It wasn't a language, but more like a gurgled cry. As the noise got more indistinguishable and loud over the next minute, the picture began to get weird. The sidewalk started to go in directions that seemed impossible based on the physics of Mickeys walking. And the dismal face of the mouse was slowly curling into a smirk. On the 7th minute, the murmur turned into a bloodcurdling scream (the kind of scream painful to hear) and the picture was getting more obscure. Colors were happening that shouldn't have been possible at the time. Mickey's face began to fall apart. his eyes rolled on the bottom of his chin like two marbles in a fishbowl, and his curled smile was pointing upward on the left side of his face. The buildings became rubble floating in midair and the sidewalk was still impossibly navigating in warped directions, a few seeming inconceivable with what we, as humans, know about direction. Mr. Maltin got disturbed and left the room, sending an employee to finish the video and take notes of everything happening up until the last second, and afterward immediately store the disc of the cartoon into the vault. This distorted screaming lasted until 8 minutes and a few seconds in, and then it abruptly cuts to the Mickey Mouse face at the credits of the end of every video with what sounded like a broken music box playing in the background. This happened for about 30 seconds, and whatever was in that remaining 30 seconds I haven't been able to get a sliver of information about. From a security guard working under me who was making rounds outside of that room, I was told that after the last frame, the employee stumbled out of the room with pale skin saying "Real suffering is not known" seven times before speedily taking the guard's pistol and offing himself on the spot. The thing I could get out of Leonard Maltin was that the last frame was a piece of Russian text that roughly said "the sights of hell bring its viewers back in". As far as I know, no one else has seen it, but there have been dozens of attempts at getting the file on rapidshare by employees inside the studios, all of whom have been promptly terminated of their jobs. Whether it got online or not is up for debate, but if rumors serve me right, it's online somewhere under "suicidemouse.avi". If you ever find a copy of the film, I want you to never view it, and to contact me by phone immediately, regardless of the time. When a Disney Death is covered up as well as this, it means this has to be something huge. Get back at me, TR" I've yet to find a copy of this, but it is out there. I know it. Video Recreations The administrator will post recreations that are close to the original and actual footage. Those that are edited in a poor manner will be taken down immediately. Conclusion The Creepypasta is considered to be tired and cliché, but the video still remains a mystery.Category:History